Lovin' You My Friends
by Japawesome
Summary: One day a new student named Yunho discovers a boy named Jaejoong singing in an empty classroom. The two become fast friends. Soon they become friends with three other talented, good-looking boys. Yunjae/Jaeho
1. We Meet

**I love yaoi….and DBSK. So I decided to write a yaoi about Yunho and Jaejoong cuz they're all over each other anyway. X3 kukuku. Enjoy.**

--

"Hmmm…hm hm hmmm…." Yunho hummed to himself, glancing into classrooms as he walked by. He had no idea where his new class was but he had all day.

"Lovin' you…tsunaideta kimi no te ga…Lovin' you…"

A voice echoed in the hallways, bringing Yunho to an immediate stop. The voice was so sweet and smooth as it drifted through the hallways, piercing the heart of whoever's ears the song fell upon.

Yunho followed the voice, traveling further down the hallway until he came upon a door to a deserted classroom…or at least it was supposed to be empty. Inside stood a tall silhouette, facing the window, one arm raised in front of them as they sang through the window, letting the entire city listen to their voice.

Yunho stood in the doorway for quite some time, listening until the boy finally finished. As soon as he did finish Yunho applauded.

The boy snapped around, startled. In that instant, eyes locked in the most intense gazing ever.

Yunho stopped applauding as the boy looked down to the floor in embarrassment. He stepped forward into the room a bit more, but still in the doorway. "That was…very beautiful. I've never heard such a voice before." Yunho smiled as he spoke.

This only caused the boy to bring a hand up to cover his face. Suddenly, he began to walk quickly towards the door. Yunho moved out of the way, his face suddenly etched in worry. Had he said something bad? Was he not supposed to have heard anything?

In that moment Yunho did the only thing he could think of. He opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and began to sing.

"Oh hard to say nani wo ieba yokatta darou…"

Yunho heard the footsteps stop. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the boy standing in the doorway. The boy turned around quickly, his expression was clearly one of being confused. "Where…where did you hear that?" The boy asked, stepping back into the room. Yunho smiled.

"I heard you sing it just now…remember?... Was it good?" Yunho's voice remained light and eager as he watched the boy relax a little and step forward a bit more.

"I guess so…Hey, wait. Do I know you?" The boy looked Yunho up and down. Yunho grinned and outstretched his hand.

"No. I'm new here. Nice to meet you. My name is YunHo Jung."

The boy stared at Yunho's hand, then his face, then his hand again. Finally, the boy took Yunho's hand and shook it firmly.

"Hello. My name is Jaejoong Kim."

--

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning. I have it pretty much planned out so tell me what you think of this! Reviewz plz :3**


	2. Same Class

**I do not own DBSK but I love yaoi so I made a story about them :D Enjoyz!!!**

--

"Well, Jaejoong, pleased to meet you." Yunho lifted his schedule and turned it around in his hands. "Mmm…do you happen to know where class…2-B is? I've been walking around this hell-hole all day and can't seem to find it…" Yunho pressed the paper to his face. "Maybe I can sniff it out."

Yunho lifted his head at the sound of Jaejoong laughing.

"Oh." Yunho smiled. "You have the impression of a cold person but you have a good sense of humor, huh?"

Jaejoong caught himself laughing and lowered his hand from his mouth. He straightened out his school uniform and coughed. "2-B? That's the same class as me."

Yunho straightened up as well and smiled. "Oh really? That's good to know." Yunho jumped up and slung his arm around Jaejoong's shoulders. "Looks like I already have a friend in my class!"

Jaejoong looked up at the bright smile on Yunho's face. "Friend?"

Yunho gave Jaejoong a thumbs-up with his free hand. "Yup. Friend." Jaejoong lowered his head and stared at the floor in thought. "So, where is 2-B, _friend_?" Yunho jumped back into the hallway. "Is it this way!?" Yunho pointed left. "This way!?" Yunho pointed right. "Or this way!?" Yunho pointed in the opposite direction of Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled. "It's this way." Jaejoong pointed left. Yunho grinned and bounced behind Jaejoong as they headed down the hallway.

--

The teacher coughed and the class fell silent. "Today, we have a new student." Everyone's attention turned towards the door. "Come in."

Yunho walked in, his face serious, completely different from before.

Jaejoong sat around the middle of the class, right by the window. He watched as Yunho wrote his name on the board and bowed politely to the class. He seemed so much more refined now.

"Ahn-yong hasehyo. I am Yunho Jung." Yunho stood in front of the class, emitting a masculine aura. All the girls gasped and squealed and the boys began whispering to each other.

Yunho's eyes, however, seemed to be searching the classroom. When he came across Jaejoong a smile lit up his face.

The girls went nuts.

"Yunho oppa! Saranghae!!!!"

"Saranghaeyo!"

"I love you!"

Yunho's eyes didn't waver from Jaejoong though. Jaejoong looked around the room slowly, then back at Yunho. Yunho waved at Jaejoong and ran/walked over to Jaejoong.

"Hyung, it looks like we really are in the same class together!" Yunho hugged Jaejoong, who went stiff in his arms.

The whole class burst into an uproar.

"Jaejoong oppa! Saranghae!"

"Yunho oppa! Saranghae!"

"I love you Jaejoong oppa and Yunho oppa!!!!"

Yunho eventually let go and looked at the boy sitting behind Jaejoong. He kneeled down and leaned in towards the boy. The boy leaned back, completely flustered. "Hey! Can I have your seat! I wanna sit behind Jaejoong hyung!" Yunho smiled brightly and gave the boy a thumbs up. The boy looked around the classroom then back at Yunho. Yunho kept flashing his somewhat threatning smile.

The boy nodded and quickly ran to the seat in the front which was probably reserved for the new student.

The teacher called back for everyone's attention but most of the class was still watching Yunho poke Jaejoong and try to pass notes to him.

--

**Thanks for reviewing!!! :D Please keep doing so and look forward to my MORE lengthy, detailed chapters to come! Review plz! The chapters will be longer if you do! :D I promise!**


End file.
